VECTOR
by charizard-ex
Summary: AU. VH. based on the song 'vector' (Girl From Gaea Movie). better summary inside.


Vector Told myself for a long time don't go there you will only be sorry Told myself so many times I just had to take a look in those faraway eyes..  
  
In them I saw a longing for something Maybe I couldn't give you Said it's all in my mind "It ain't nothing"  
  
Don't say that Don't say that darling no Don't say anything at all Because I've seen it now Can't pretend anymore "It ain't nothing"  
  
Do you know what I mean? And have you seen it too? Do you know what I mean? Do you know? And I'll do anything just tell me what it means Cause I can't live in doubt anymore Do we try or should we just say goodbye  
  
If you'd rather be somewhere that's not here then you just gotta tell me Cause there's so much more to life, than pretending  
  
I wanna know can you tell me I wanna know will you tell me is it hello is it good bye  
  
I gotta know won't you tell me I gotta know you can tell me is it hello or just goodbye  
  
SUMMARY: AU. They had led separate lives only to be brought together by a promise they did not make. Someone else did. Someone else decided their fates for them. They are torn between keeping the honor of their families or taking a stand for their own lives. Which will they choose? Could arrange marriage work for two people living in the 21st century?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
FOREWORD: A story inspired by the song Vector (from the Escaflowne Movie "Girl from Gaea'). I hope you enjoy it.  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~His story~  
  
It has been just a week since her mother passed away. No, disappeared was a more appropriate term. In the hope of finding his long lost brother, Van's mother left to where Folken was last seen. Unfortunately, the airplane met an accident—a lot of the passengers have died. But there was no sign of Van's mother, not even a corpse. She was pronounced dead by the authorities, but to the young boy, he knew that he's mother was alive and so was his brother. Only that they could not find him.  
  
Van was not himself for the past days. Not even the ever optimistic Merle could cheer him up, although he would always prethen to be so as not to hurt his friend.  
  
'Van-sama!, look at this, look at this!'  
  
'huh? What was it again?'  
  
'Hmp! You're not paying attention to me again, Van-sama!' Merle pouted.  
  
'Sorry, Merle. So?' he asked.  
  
Merle sighed. She was always kind to Van, most of times in fact, only to Van.  
  
'I got the manga I mentioned to you last week, you know... the one I have been searching for!'  
  
'Good for you, Merle... don't forget to lend it to me after you finished, okay?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
If there was something Merle influenced Van with, it was her obsession with comic books, although he is not as obsessed with it as she is. He always loved reading so it was not difficult for him to appreciate comics. Then, the phone rang.  
  
'Good evening. Fanel's residence. How may I help you?' he politely asked.  
  
'Good evening to you too, Van' a familiar voice responded.  
  
'Balgus-sama, anything wrong?'  
  
'I understand.' Then, Van replaced the handset after their short conversation.  
  
'So, who's the lucky girl?' Merle suddenly appeared teasing his friend.  
  
'Silly girl! It was Balgus, didn't your sneaky ears hear me say so?' he was smiling as he defended himself.  
  
'ohhhh...'  
  
'Anyway, he wanted me to go to his office to discuss about something... you know, with the series of events transpiring and all.'  
  
'You want me to accompany you?'  
  
'Thanks. But no need to. It's Balgus' office so there really is nothing to worry about! And you must finish that book as soon as you could...'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
The next day.  
  
'Welcome, Van. Here, make yourself comfortable.'  
  
'Thanks. So, what is it you want us to talk about, Balgus-san?'  
  
'How do I start... you see, with the circumstances concerning your family—the most recent your mother...'  
  
'She's still alive. And so is he.' A painful expression surfaced. 'of course, I believe so too. But unless, she is found... I have no choice but to agree with what the law states...'  
  
'which is?'  
  
'which is to officially give you the responsibility of the Fanelian properties and assets. Of course, you being young must need a guardian... well it is stipulated that you could choose from any of the officers of your family's companies like...'  
  
'I prefer you would act as my guardian, Balgus-san' he said bluntly.  
  
'But...'  
  
'You are the only one I could trust. My father, no, our family has regarded you as more than an ally, but as a dear friend.'  
  
'well, if you would want me, then it would be an honor, Van.' He offered his hand for a handshake to which he obliged.  
  
'There is another thing though...' Van nodded to imply he was ready to listen.  
  
'You are very much aware of your brother being betrothed to Naria, right?'  
  
'Yeah, so what does it got to do with me?... Don't tell me? No, I wont marry Naria, she IS WAY too old for ME!'  
  
'Calm down, young man. Take your seat... of course you don't have to marry her.' He said almost laughing at the ideas the young man is having.  
  
'oh, then what is the catch?' slightly blushing due to embarrassment.  
  
'You are to marry someone else, that is.'  
  
'How come I never knew that? Mom never told me about it!' his voice starting to raise again. 'Are you sure? I don't believe you... maybe your just making that up to fool me like you always did when I was young... Ha! I knew it! Thought I would fall for it, didn't you?' he said proudly.  
  
'Then why don't you read this? You do recognize your mother's handwriting, right? And not to forget, it is signed.  
  
There was no response from the young man, his head lowered. When he realized the boy's silence he approached him and gave him a pat on the shoulders.  
  
'This...this' he could not speak clearly, his thoughts were random.  
  
'Indeed. Apparently she sent it to me before she left to look for your brother. But I only saw it yesterday within my files. The truth is, no one from my staff knew how it was sent or who delivered it. I guess it doesn't matter how, only what is written.'  
  
'She knew she won't be coming back... but she never said a word to me before she left...'  
  
'but she clearly said, that I look after you while she's away... and that because you were soundly asleep when she left... you know how she hates to wake you up from your sleep...'  
  
'yeah, I know... it is a crime to deprive a child of his dreams... that sure sounds like mom.' Van was starting to feel better.  
  
The clock rang indicating that it was already lunch time. 'oh, look at the time! You should go back home. So, I will just see you tomorrow again. Do you want me to pick you up or we would just meet here? Your call.'  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'To meet your bride-to-be of course!'  
  
'What??? You're getting married?? To whom?? How?? And all this time YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING TO BE NOT INTERESTED IN GIRLS' The house was filled with Merle's voice that early morning of Sunday.  
  
'Could you please calm down, Merle. People could hear you!'  
  
'I don't care!'  
  
'don't tell me your jealous!' that was a mistake Van committed.  
  
'What? ME? Jealous? Who do you think you are?? Arrrggghhh... FINE, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!'  
  
'Hey, I was only kidding!' he followed the cat-girl who just walked out on him. But she just ignored him and stormed to her room.  
  
Merle has been Van's best friend, to a point, his only friend. People in school have always talked about them, telling tales about them being an item. Most often, Merle had the bitter end of the bargain. She is the subject of scrutiny of most girls especially those who fancy Van. That is why she is sensitive when it comes to this subject—her and Van's alleged relationship. To them, she was using him, toying with him. But in reality, she knows she loves Van, but not the way others thinks she does. She has lived with the Fanel family since she was a baby. Her mother died and left her on the care of Van's mother. She was supposed to be adopted by the Fanel family but they decided to let Merle grow up first. So that she could choose by herself. Despite that, the Fanel family has treated her as one of them, even though she is not their kin. That is why, to even think of her as fancying him is an insult for her, a disgrace to her foster family.  
  
The window opened as a figure entered. It was Van. He knew his way inside Merle's room. The young lady succumbed at her bed, although not in tears.  
  
'hey.' He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
No response.  
  
'So, how long do you intend to ignore me?'  
  
No response.  
  
'I am sorry, okay? I was just kidding. I promise not to joke about it again...'  
  
No response.  
  
But his cellphone suddenly rang. It was Balgus to whom he responded affirmatively.  
  
'I guess, you hate me, huh?' Van was beginning to give up and attempted to stand up. 'That can't be helped. Anyway, I am sorry but I have to leave for now...'  
  
'You know I could never hate you...' she said in a low tone.  
  
'Of course you can, everyone's entitled to their own feelings.'  
  
'Still, I can't.'  
  
'I am sorry. So, does that mean you forgive me?'  
  
'Not yet.' She sat up.  
  
'What? I thought...'  
  
'well, since I am ever so kind... hmmm...' she began to think.  
  
'Look, just come up with a list and will settle this when I come back okay? Balgus is waiting for me already and I can't afford another one hating me in just one day!'  
  
'A call!' she shouted at him while the latter was running thru the hallways.  
  
'What?' he stopped for a while.  
  
'Call me when you get to see her, okay!' 'sorry, I don't understand.'  
  
'Just call me when you meet her—as soon as you meet her! Tell me how she is, Promise?'  
  
'that's all? No sweat. Bye!'  
  
And so the young man left on his way to meet with his guardian and apparently his wife to be. 


End file.
